


A Visit from the Past

by Soronya



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, This is fluff, and nothing but fluff, and yes it is BLOODY frightening to walk down these 500 steps of the cathedral, cologne cathedral, written in anticipation of the ringsy wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: Ringo and Easy enjoy a sunny afternoon only a mere days before their wedding - until somebody from the past crosses their path.
Relationships: Richard "Ringo" Beckmann/Ingo "Easy" Winter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Visit from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
Yes, I cannot believe I finally wrote another fic and finished it. It's all the fault of the upcoming Ringsy wedding (unf I cannot wait for it!). Actually, I started writing that fic in April 2018 and then I forgot about it. Now I dug it up, edited a lot and voilà, here it is. Ringsy meeting Yannick. Here you go!

“Ringo, I hate you”, Easy wheezed and gasped for air. “And I feel giddy from walking around in circles for what felt like a lifetime.”

Ringo grinned smugly. “I told you a while ago you should really do some cardio.”

“Dickhead!”, Easy exclaimed, still a little bit out of breath, but trying to hide his smile.

“Hey, it was _your_ idea to get onto top of the Cathedral after all. I don’t know why you voluntarily wanted to climb those five hundred thirty three steps _at all_”, Ringo teased.

“I don’t know either. Please remind me next time _before_ we do something stupid I suggested.”

“I will.”

“Thank you. But I had to take you to the top of the Cathedral! I still can’t believe you’ve never been there before!”, Easy exclaimed in disbelieve. “I mean, isn’t it like an unwritten law here in Cologne or something? Visit the Cathedral or you’re not a real Cologner?”

“I’ve visited it”, Ringo rectified, “but I’ve never been on top of it. Why, though? All you see is stone and bloody frameworks.”

Easy snorted in amusement. “Well, I guess the framework belongs to the Cathedral as–“

“–as you belong to me?”, Ringo completed and Easy smiled whole-heartedly at him. They closed the distance between them and Ringo laid his arms around Easy’s waist.

“Not what I wanted so say, but I guess...”, Easy entwined his fingers behind Ringo’s neck and got up on his tip toes. “...you can say that.”

Easy pulled Ringo’s face a little bit down to kiss him tenderly, just for a soft touch of their lips. Ringo smiled widely, not letting go of Easy and kissing him again, this time with more passion and open mouthed. For a moment, they forgot the world around them and time seemed to stand still.

After they broke their kiss, Ringo leaned his forehead against Easy’s and smiled, a little bit out of air but with wonderful warmth in his gut.

“Ringo, the people are gawking”, Easy whispered, but didn’t do anything to step away from him.

“Let them gawk”, Ringo answered softly, smiling. “I’d also gawk if I saw such a beautiful couple kissing.”

“Nutjob”, Easy grinned.

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“What do you think; a coffee and a donut?”

“Sounds like a plan”, Easy answered, pulling Ringo down for a short smack on the lips before stepping back and taking his hand. “Let’s go then – I’m starving.”

Ringo huffed in amusement and followed him.

* * *

Half an hour later, they sat at a bench at the Rhine terraces and enjoyed the last warm afternoon sunrays of this year’s autumn.

Ringo smiled when he looked at Easy, who was comfortably sitting beside him and tried to sip his too hot coffee.

He sighed contentedly, still overwhelmed by how lucky he was. Sometimes he thought he didn’t actually deserve all of this, but Easy gave him a second and even a third chance and hell, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to blow it willingly. Not this time.

Ringo took a sip of his latte macchiato, pulling Easy closer and entwining their fingers. He looked at their hands, smiling broadly as his gaze fell upon his engagement ring. It was still a miracle to him and sometimes he couldn’t believe it himself. He was going to marry Easy, the man of his dreams and the one who meant the world to him.

Ringo put a finger beneath Easy’s chin to turn his face towards him and kissed his fiancé softly.

“I love you”, Ringo whispered against his lips and brushed with his thump over Easy’s cheek.

“And I love _you_”, Easy answered, eyes shiny and full of joy. Sighing contentedly, Easy leaned his head on Ringo’s shoulder and looked at back at the river. 

Since the weather was good for the first time after days of rain, they had decided to enjoy a little time outside and alone, because everybody seemed to either have a lot of problems or knew everything better about their upcoming wedding.

After a stroll along the Rhine and a walk over the Hohenzollern Bridge, they had been standing in front of the Cologne Cathedral and Ringo had told Easy that he’s never been on top of it.

In total disbelieve, Easy didn’t even think twice and took Ringo with him to the entrance, where they paid for their ticket and were then greeted by a sheer endless and really narrow spiral stair. The way up was as horrible as it sounds but walking down those steep stairs was bloody frightening.

But they both did have so much fun teasing each other when the other one needed a break while walking upstairs or when they took photos of the _Domplatte_ from above with all the people who looked like ants from that height.

“It was a really nice day”, Ringo said softly and squeezed Easy’s hand. “Thank you.”

“It _is_ a really nice day”, he answered, smiling at Ringo. “I don’t think I want to end it just now.”

“Mhh, I don’t want that either.”

“So... Dinner at _Schiller’s_?”, Easy suggested. “And our bed, afterwards?”

Ringo beamed in anticipation. An evening and a night together with Easy alone sounded like heaven in his ears.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

“Awesome”, Easy smiled and kissed Ringo tentatively, who leaned into it all too willingly.

* * *

They finished their coffees and Ringo took Easy’s empty cup to throw it into the trash bin on the other side of the street. He looked back over his shoulder to watch Easy, who was typing on his phone and grinning at something, and smiled happily.

Damn, he really loved that man way too much.

Not looking where he was going, he missed the man who was talking on his phone and standing with his back to him.

Ringo ran into him undamped and the man almost fell.

“Damn, don’t you –“, Ringo started to rant, but the words stuck in his throat as he recognised the man. “Shit – Yannick?!”

Yannick’s eyes went wide the moment he realised it was Ringo who nearly knocked him over. “Ringo”, he said softly.

Ringo was absolutely baffled and just stared. Damn, it has been so long. And Yannick looked so different. Good, though, but older. Grown up. Yet his eyes were still of the same warm brown and same keen expression.

“What... are you doing here?”, Ringo asked, very eloquent. He was still in shock and couldn’t really believe what he saw. Certainly, his senses were just going crazy. Too much cheesy love and sappy thoughts. Definitely.

“I don’t–”, Yannick began, but then he picked up his courage and his face lost his expression of surprise. “I wouldn’t have thought we’d ever meet again, actually.”

Ringo looked at Yannick, into his eyes, at the empty coffee cups and back at Yannick. Feelings he thought he’d long forgotten rose from the depth of his soul and he felt something really heavy suddenly being in his stomach. Fuck, this was not what he expected to happen _ever_ in his life and even though he had thought about telling Yannick what kind of douche bag he has been back then, he was totally thrown off his guard right now.

It took him a while to find his tongue again. “Me... neither. But... I... thought about it – about us, actually, a lot.”

“You did?” Yannick raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes. Yes, I did. And, shit, Yannick, I don’t even know where to start. I’ve been the greatest moron and numskull and asshole and every other insult you can think of. I just hope I... I did not ruin your life completely.”

“You really think you’re _that_ important?”, Yannick asked with a raised eyebrow but without any offense in his voice.

“Am I not?”, Ringo countered and knitted his brow.

“Ringo – it took me a while but I got over you and everything you did. I’ve learned my lesson and I really hope you’ve learned yours by now.”

Ringo felt a flash of anger for a split-second and lowered his gaze to take a deep breath. He was truly and deeply sorry for what had done to Yannick. And how often had he been lying in his bed, fully awake at three a.m., wishing he could turn back the time.

But still – he wasn’t someone to be lectured in the middle of the day just after he made his apologies. He looked back at Yannick again to give a snappish answer but was abruptly interrupted.

“Ringo, what takes you so lo– Man, Yannick, well, that’s a surprise”, Easy, who had gotten up from the bench to look why Ringo still wasn’t back, exclaimed cheerfully and put his hand around Ringo’s waist. “How are you? What are you doing here in Cologne?”

Yannick looked bewildered from Ringo to Easy and from Easy back to Ringo. “I am good, really! And I’m here in Cologne for a job. And you? Made a new friend? Last time I saw you, you two couldn’t stand each other at all.”

Ringo smiled genuinely at Easy. Every day anew it amazed him how easily his boyfriend could make his bad moods disappear. Some nice words, soft touches and these god damn puppy dog eyes... How many times did Ringo curse them before he had been able to admit he was in love with Easy.

“Times change”, Ringo said.

“People change”, Easy added and looked at Ringo.

“So, you finally accept your homosexuality?”, Yannick asked provokingly, but all Ringo could do was to smile. Damn, so much had changed since he and Yannick saw each other for the last time.

“I’m bi, actually. And yeah, I stand by it.”

Yannick blinked. “Good to hear. I’m glad you finally overcame your internalised homophobia and stand by who you are. It suits you”, he told him earnestly and looked at Easy. “And what are the both of you up to?”

“Enjoying a time-out from planning our wedding”, Easy answered before Ringo even had a chance to say something and he grinned broadly, watching Yannick’s expressions changing from utter disbelieve to bafflement to actual joy.

“Are you bloody serious?”, Yannick asked, but it sounded more rhetorical than like an actual question.

In unison Ringo and Easy raised their hands to show Yannick their engagement rings. “We are”, Ringo answered and bowed down to kiss Easy happily.

Yannick laughed. “Well then, congratulations! This is definitely not what I expected to see when I decided to come to Cologne for a job interview.”

“Thank you, Yannick”, Easy told him and pulled him into a hug. “It means a lot that you’re not mad with us anymore.”

When Easy and Yannick separated, Ringo looked at them with an aggravating feeling. Should he also hug Yannick? Was that expected? Would Yannick allow that?

“Come on, Ringo, you may hug me. I won’t bite. I promise”, Yannick said with a grin and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. “I’m glad you changed.”

“Me too!”, Easy added. “It took a while but now he’s totally hand-tame.”

“Haha”, Ringo countered lamely. “I’ll show you how well tamed I am.”

“Will you, huh?”, Easy dared him and chuckled.

“You can bet your sorry ass on that”, Ringo whispered into Easy’s ear. “Wait till we’re in our bed.”

“Empty promises”, Easy teased and pulled Ringo down for a passionate kiss which they only broke because Yannick cleared his throat in a very obvious manner.

“I guess I’ll leave you two alone now”, Yannick grinned and was about to leave, but Easy stopped him.

“Why don’t you come to our wedding?”, he asked. “We’d all be happy to see you there!”

“Oh I don’t think –”, Yannick tried, but Ringo immediately interrupted him. “We insist! I mean, only if you want to...” Ringo was unsure if that was the right gesture to invite Yannick to the wedding, mostly because of his own remorse. What he did to him had been so utterly wrong and he didn’t even have a comprehensible motive back then.

As if Easy could smell the dark thoughts that suddenly came up in Ringo’s head, he took his hand into his own, intertwined their fingers and smiled at him. Ringo relaxed immediately and was so glad he had this man at his side – hopefully for the rest of his life.

“Well, if you insist”, Yannick answered, a shy smile on his lips, “Then it seems like I don’t have a choice, right?”

“Right!”, Easy answered and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “If you give me your number, I can message you all the details later on!”

“Sounds good.”

Ringo watched as his fiancé exchanged numbers with Yannick and thought about how lucky he was to have Easy by his side. He wouldn’t ruin it. He’d do everything to make him happy, because Easy deserved nothing more than being truly _happy_.

As soon as everything was settled, they bid their farewells and Ringo put his arm around Easy’s waist, pulling him close.

“Do you really think he forgave me everything I did?”, Ringo wondered, not getting all his mistakes out of his head.

“Hey”, Easy replied, his soft eyes full with affection. “You cannot change the past, so stop feeling guilty for it. I am sure he forgave you, Ringo and even if he didn’t – you cannot please everybody.”

Ringo looked away, trying to suppress his feelings, but Easy knew him too well and raised his hand to caress his cheek. “It’s okay, Ringo. _I_ forgave you and I love you the way you are. With all your faults and your past. And I’m going to marry you and I will not let you go. Ever.”

“Thank you”, Ringo sighed, voice fond and full of relief, as he kissed Easy lovingly and way too passionate. The kiss was deep, full of emotions and Ringo lost himself in the moment.

“Ringo, the people are gawking again”, Easy whispered as they broke the kiss.

“Mhh. What do you think? Shall we skip the dinner and head to our flat immediately?”, Ringo asked, playing with the lapels of Easy’s jacket.

“Not as tame as I thought”, Easy grinned, lips still brushing against Ringo’s. “Let’s see if I can change that.”

Ringo smirked. “You can _try_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [missringsy](https://missringsy.tumblr.com/) at tumblr for agreeing with me that Yannick would be truly happy for Ringo and Easy. As we all are!  
Come and scream together with me about the upcoming wedding at [my tumblr](https://soronya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
